(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a developer transport device and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
As an image forming apparatus that forms an image, such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile or a multifunction printer having a combination of these functions, an image forming apparatus that forms an image using electrophotography has been proposed.
In this electrophotographic image forming apparatus, a toner is supplied from a developing device to an electrostatic latent image formed by irradiation of a laser beam onto the surface of a photoconductor drum to form a toner image, the toner image on the surface of the photoconductor drum is transferred onto a sheet or the like, and the sheet is sent to a fixing unit to fix the toner image on the sheet. The toner that remains on the surface of the photoconductor drum after transfer of the toner image is recovered in a cleaning process and is transported to the developing device by a transport device for recycling.